Pertemuan Pengertian Perasaan
by yoitedumb
Summary: Jeon Jungkook adalah anak yang memiliki segudang rasa penasaran, obsesi dan antusias pada sesuatu hal yang baru. Ia sangat tidak ingin hidup tanpa kesibukan atau pun tantangan. Karena ia memiliki sebuah rahasia. Jungkook ingin sekali melupakan rahasianya, sampai menemukan obsesi baru yaitu berkumpul dengan segerombolan kucing di Tashirojima. Lalu, ia bertemu Taehyung. VKOOK BTS


**Title: .Perasaan**

 **Author: YoiteDumb**

 **Genre: Romance dan Friendship**

 **Leght: TwoShoot**

 **Rate: K - T**

 **Cast: Jeon Jungkook**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **And Others**

 **WARNING : YAOI, Boy X Boy, AU, Typo, Aneh dan Gaje. It** **'** **s my imagination.**

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari beberapa kejadian yang ada. Cast milik BigHit entertainment, keluarganya dan fans yang menyayanginya.

Pak PD-nim pinjam bentar artisnya buat ff saya yaw? * buingg buingg buingg *

Bodohnya aku hanya karena hatsukoi - Kim Taehyung -

Aku tidak ingin hidup tanpa petualangan dan obsesi - Jeon Jungkook -

 **Enjoy~**

 **~ .Perasaan~**

Jeon Jungkook adalah salah satu anak berprestasi di sekolah. Ia adalah anak yang memiliki segudang rasa penasaran, obsesi dan antusias pada sesuatu hal yang baru. Ia sangat tidak ingin hidup tanpa kesibukan atau pun tantangan. Walaupun banyak yang mengkhawatirkan keadaan Jungkook yang kadang-kadang seperti mayat hidup. Sekolah, ikut ekstrakurikuler, dan les bahasa asing. Ya, ampuuuun~. Apapun akan dilakukan Jungkook kalau sudah tertarik akan sesuatu. Ia tak akan mudah menyerah untuk mendapatkannya. Jungkook memiliki kakak sepupu bernama Kim Seokjin. Seokjin selalu menasehati Jungkook karena perbuatan dan sifatnya yang seperti itu. Jungkook pernah mengikuti perlombaan yang berbeda bidang dalam sehari. Astaga, Seokjin itu tipe hyung yang sangat perhatian dan peduli pada dongsaenya. Tapi, Jungkook dengan seenaknya membuat Seokjin pusing dan khawatir. Kalau sudah begini Seokjin pasti akan curhat pada kekasihnya Kim Namjoon.

Kim Namjoon hanya bisa menenangkan dan memberi pengertian pada Seokjin. Namjoon yang pada dasarnya dulu cuek dan hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Sekarang berubuah karena perhatian Seokjin. Seokjin yang selalu menunggunya, menasehatinya dan perhatian padanya. Namjoon kadang-kadang juga cerita kepada Jungkook. Kalau Seokjin sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Hanya saja Jungkook selalu ngeyel dan tidak mau mendengarkan. Menurut Jungkook, Seokjin sangat cerewet tapi dia tak pernah bilang secara langsung. Karena bagaimana pun Seokjin dan Namjoon sudah seperti penganti Ibu dan Ayahnya, walaupun gender mereka sama.

Kedua orang tua Jungkook masih hidup. Mereka berdua kerja di luar negri. Mereka menitipkan Jungkook pada Seokjin yang sebenarnya saudara jauh. Alasannya karena Seokjin tinggal sendiri. Orang tua Jungkook tidak suka terlalu berhubungan dengan keluarga yang lain. Mereka takut keluarga yang lain minta balas jasa, berupa Jungkook harus menikahi anak perempuan mereka. Kalau dengan Seokjin gak masalah, sebab Seokjin tinggal sebatang kara. Saat tau kecelakaan pesawat yang menimpa keluarga Seokjin. Orang tua Jungkook memberi bantuan pada Seokjin. Walaupun, Seokjin ragu dan tetap berusaha mencari rejeki lain. Tidak hanya itu Jungkook anak mereka itu punya hal lain yang tidak normal yaitu orientasi seksual yang menyimpang. Akibat itu orang tua Jungkook sedikit kecewa dengannya. Untung Jungkook hanya anak bungsu. Anak sulungnya Hoseok yang akan menjadi pewaris perusahaan. Orang tua Jungkook tau kalau Seokjin juga menyimpang tapi entah kenapa mereka santai saja. Mungkin karena bukan anaknya.

Jungkook yang habis dari ruang wali kelasnya, berjalan dengan riang. Biasanya orang lain akan murung habis menghadap Wali kelas. Kalau Jungkook tidak, dia adalah anak sempurna dengan multi talenta dengan rahasia orientasi seksualnya yang menyimpang. Jungkook masih berjalan sedikit berlari dengan wajah yang dihiasi senyum kelincinya.

Jimin yang melihat Jungkook dari tangga hanya bisa keheranan. Kapan Jungkook mengeluarkan aura seperti kacau, kehilangan dan galaunya ya pikir Jimin. Tapi, itu pasti buruk. Melihat aura murungnya kemarin sehabis bertemu orang tuanya saja sudah sangat mengerikan.

"Jimin Hyung~" Teriak Jungkook menghampiri Jimin. Jimin tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Haiiiiii, Jungkook. Ada apa? Sepertinya kau sangat senang" Sapa Jimin tersenyum.

"Itu aku diberi izin oleh wali kelasku ikut pertukaran pelajar"

"Kemana?"

"Ke . . . Jepang yeeeeeeeeeah"

"Jepang? Kemana? Tokyo? Akihabara? Atau Osaka?" Tanya Jimin panik.

"Ke Miyagiiii"

"Miyagi? Kenapa harus Miyagi huh?"

"Di situ ada pulau yang jumlah penduduknya lebih sedikit daripada jumlah kucingnya" Jawab Jungkook polos.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? Ya, Jungkook jangan bilang kalau kau sedang antusias dengan Kucing?" Teriak Jimin.

"Lagian di pulau itu hanya sedikit anak mudanya Hyung. Yang tinggal cuma orang lansia saja. Itu pasti sangat menarik Hyung. Aku belum pernah bertemu atau punya nenek dan kakek. Saolnya mereka sudah pergi jauh duluan" Ucap Jungkook cemberut.

"Ayo lah Jungkook, kau bisa kerja part time di panti jompo kan?"

"Suasananya beda Hyung. Aaaaaah, Hyung tidak mengerti pokoknya"

"Jungkook, kau tidak sedang menyukai seseorangkan?"

"Seseorang? Aku sedang jatuh cinta pada segerombolan kucing di pulau Miyagi, Hyung"

"Yaaaaaaaaaakh, ampuni aku tuhaaaaaaaaaaaaaan. Aku butuh asupan yang manis!" Teriak Jimin gaje. Tiba-tiba saja Jimin berhenti mendumel karena ada seorang yang dengan senyuman semanis gula melewati mereka. "Manisnya~"

"Kau suka Suga Hyung, Hyung?"

"Sugar Hyung?"

"Suga Hyung, aaaaaaaaaaish~ Namanya Min Yoongi. Kami memanggilnya Suga Hyung. Karena senyumnya semanis gula. Dia jago banget ngerap dan buat lagu loooh, Hyung. Tertarik?" Tanya Jungkook mengoda Jimin sambil mempromosikan Yoongi.

"Mau3x" Angguk Jimin antusias.

"Nih nomor hpnya, alamat rumah, tempat biasa nongkrong, dan biodatanya." Ucap Jungkook mengirim beberapa file dokumen ke email Jimin. Jimin kaget.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Jimin memegang erat bahu Jungkook.

"Oh, aku hanya sangat antusias dengannya. Aku sangat ingin bisa mengrapp. Aku sering bertemu di tempat ekskul dan berteman dengannya Hyung. Tenang saja, pintu restuku terbuka untuk mu, ok?" Ucap Jungkook menjelaskan dengan pose jari ok-nya.

"Kau sangat mengerikan sejak ditolak olehnya ya, Jungkook?" Tanya Jimin dalam hati.

"Aku ke kelas dulu ya Hyung" Kata Jungkook melambaikan tangan. Jimin tersenyum mengiyakan.

 _ **~ .Perasaan~**_

Malam Hari di Rumah Jungkook

Jungkook bersama Seokjin dan Namjoon sedang makan bersama dengan nikmat. Jungkook sebenarnya bingung mau mengatakan kepada Seokjin, tapi Jungkook sangat ingin pergi dan mencoba sesuatu yang baru. Bukan, bukan itu alasannya. Alasan Jungkook menerima undangan pertukaran pelajar adalah akhir-akhir ini ia sering bertemu dengan orang yang disukanya dulu. Orang yang membuat Jungkook sadar bahwa dia punya penyakit menyimpang seperti ini. Tapi, tolong lah. Seokjin dan Namjoon tampak normal-normal saja kok. Jungkook menghela nafas.

Seokjin dan Namjoon yang melihat perubahan wajah Jungkook sedikit bingung. Namjoon menyikut lengan Seokjin, mengisyarakat 'Ayo tanya dia kenapa?'

"Jungkook, ada apa? Kau terlihat murung dan banyak pikiran" Tanya Seokjin memecahkan keheningan.

"Oh, nggak kenapa-kenapa Hyung. Ittu, Kookie dapat undangan pertukaran pelajar ke Jepang. Boleh ikut ya, Hyung?" Tanya Jungkook riang dengan senyum kelinci yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Heeeeeeee? Kenapa harus Jepang? Dimana?" Tanya Seokjin panik.

"Jepang nggak jauh amat lah, Seokjinnie Hyung" Bela Namjoon.

"Iya, ke Miyagi Hyung" Jawab Jungkook polos.

"Miyagi? Dulu kan pernah Tsunami disana, Jungkook! Kalau kau kenapa-kenapa gimana? Hyung bisa cemas dan gak mungkin bisa langsung terbang ke tempatmu" Ucap Seokjin.

"Hyung, bukan burung. Lagian aku sedang terobsesi dengan Miyagi. Ada sebuah pulau dekat Miyagi. Pulau itu jumlah kucingnya lebih banyak daripada penduduknya, Hyung. Ayolah Hyung~" Ucap Jungkook merajuk.

Seokjin dan Namjoon sedikit berpikir keras.

"Ayo lah Hyung aku kan tidak pergi ke Shinjuku yang memiliki 600 bar khusus Gay. Aku hanya ke Miyagi tempat yang tenang. Mungkin, ada pelajaran hidup yang bisaku dapat dari kakek dan nenek itu, Hyung" Kata Jungkook tetap membujuk Hyungnya.

"Huuuuf" Namjoon menghela nafas. "Izinkan saja Seokjin"

"Mmmmm" Seokjin menunduk dalam. "Aku akan mengizinkanmu Jungkook. Tapi, kau harus video call denganku setiap hari. Kapan saja aku menelpon dengan menggunakan video call, kau harus mengangkatnya. Jika kau bersama seseorang kau harus melihatkan orang itu padaku. Aku akan melihat apa dia orang baik atau tidak"

"Baik, Hyung. Setuju, nanti aku bawa super mario menggunakan baju pink" Kata Jungkook tersenyum ringan. Namjoon tersenyum pada Seokjin dan mengelus puncak rambut Seokjin.

"Itu sih, bukan super mario tapi super maria. Hahahahahaha" Celetuk Namjoon.

HAHAHAHAHAHA

Mereka bertiga tertawa bersama dan berbincang banyak hal.

 _ **~ .Perasaan~**_

Keesokan Harinya

Seokjin dan Namjoon pergi ke swalayan untuk membeli segala keperluan Jungkook. Karena Jungkook besok akan pergi ke Miyagi. Namjoon benar-benar terpukau dengan sikap Seokjin yang seperti ini. Walaupun Seokjin marah dan cemas terhadap Jungkook tapi tetap saja. Ia akan perhatian dan peduli sampai mau repot-repot menyiapkan segala keperluan Jungkook. Seokjin tipe istri idaman Namjoon. Bagaimana tidak Namjoon sebenarnya juga Gay. Sebelum bersama Seokjin, dia sudah pernah pacaran dengan dua atau tiga laki-laki. Ya, mengerikannya adalah pacar Namjoon sebelum Seokjin adalah Hyungnya Jungkook yaitu Hoseok. Tapi, rahasia ini hanya tersimpan oleh mereka berdua.

Seokjin dan Namjoon sedang menunggu antrian kasir. Namjoon sangat tergoda dengan leher putih Seokjin. Hanya saja Seokjin tidak menyadari tatapan intens Namjoon. Setelah membayar belanjaan. Mereka berdua langsung naik mobil sport Namjoon. Namjoon mengambil barang bawaan Seokjin. Ia membuka pintu belakang mobilnya dan memasukkan belanjaannya. Namjoon memberi kode untuk seokjin masuk ke mobil. Kemudian Namjoon masuk ke mobil dan duduk dibangku kemudi.

"Seokjin Hyung, ayo kesini" Kata Namjoon sambil mengisyaratkan tangannya.

"Ada apa Namjoon-ah?" Tanya Seokjin bingung tapi tetap melakukannya. Tiba-tiba Namjoon mencium, menjilat dan melumat leher Seokjin. Jin kaget tapi mau gimana lagi. Seokjin kayaknya keenakan.

"Gomawoo" Kata Namjoon tersenyum dan mengelus pipi Seokjin yang merah.

"Apaan sih? Dasaaar!" Kata Seokjin sengit padahal malu.

"Hehehehehe" Kata Namjoon nyengir.

 _ **~ .Perasaan~**_

Esok Harinya Di Bandara.

Jungkook diantar oleh beberapa guru, kepala sekolah juga Seokjin dan Namjoon. Seokjin tak henti-hentinya menasehati Jungkook. Jungkook hanya bisa mengiyakannya. Sebenarnya ada anak dari Fukuoka yang datang ke Korea untuk exchange juga. Ada satu hal yang tidak diberitahu Jungkook pada Seokjin dan Namjoon. Kalau ada banyak pilihan prefektur yang bisa dipilih Jungkook seperti Fukuoka. Tapi, Jungkook bersikeras memilih Miyagi. Ya, Jungkook sangat antusia dengan kucing. Jungkook ingin punya kucing tapi tak boleh. Ditambah satu hal Jungkook sedang melarikan diri dari cowok yang ditaksirnya dulu.

Nama anak yang akan exchange ke sekolah Jungkook adalah Sungjae. Dia sudah sampai di bandara. Para guru menyambutnya. Sedangkan Pak Kepala Sekolah, Gulu wali kelas Jungkook, Seokjin dan Namjoon mengantar Jungkook ke gerbang pintu masuk ruang tunggu pesawat. Pesawat yang akan membawa Jungkook sudah datang.

"Jungkook, hati-hati dijalan. Ingat nasehat dan Pesan Hyung ya?" Tanya Seokjin memeluk erat Jungkook.

"Baik, Hyung" Jawab Jungkook membalas pelukan Seokjin.

"Nah, Kookie jangan membuat khawatir ok?" Ucap Namjoon sambil mengacak-acak rambut Jungkook.

"Hai, otosan" Jawab Jungkook tersenyum.

"Jungkook, bapak harap kamu bisa baik disana. Kenalkan bagaimana budaya kita, bapak harap kamu membawa nama baik sekolah" Kata Bpk. Kepala Sekolah.

"Siap, Pak"

"Bagus"

"Selamat bersenang-senang di Miyagi, anakku" Ucap Wali kelas Jungkook sambil mengelus surai Jungkook.

"Iya, buk" Jawab Jungkook tersenyum. Kemudian melakukan salam bow dan melambaikan tangan masuk ke ruang tunggu pesawat. Semuanya melambaikan tangan kepada Jungkook.

 _ **~ .Perasaan~**_

Miyagi

Jungkook senang minta ampun sampai di Miyagi. Ia di jemput oleh Kepala sekolah dan wali kelas Jungkook yang baru di Miyagi. Berbeda di Korea kalau kepela sekolahnya seorang laki-laki paruh baya. Kalau di Jepang wanita yang sudah hampir tua. Wali kelasnya yang baru seorang laki-laki paruh baya sedangkan di korea wali kelas Jungkook perempuan beranak dua. Mereka berdua memperkenalkan seluk beluk sekolah pada Jungkook. Bu kepala sekolah Jungkook memberi pilihan flat beberapa kepada Jungkook. Jungkook memilih tinggal di pulau Tashirojima dekat kota Ishinomaki. Kota ishinomaki adalah kota tempat Jungkook bersekolah. Wali kelasnya menyarankan tinggal di kota saja. Tapi, Jungkook tidak mau.

"Kau ini benar-benar aneh Jungkook kun"

"Tapi, sensei boleh ya?"

"Baiklah, tapi kau akan ku kenalkan pada seseorang. Cuma dia satu-satunya anak yang tinggal di sana. Tapi, dia dua tahun diatasmu. Buk kepala sekolah, dimana Taetae?"

"Dia sudah pulang. Ini sudah jam pulang kan? Lagian tadi kita singgah dulu beli ini dan itu" Jawab Ibu Kepala Sekolah bernama Akiko.

"Benar juga ya Akiko Sensei. Apa kita ke pulau saja mengantarkannya?" Tanya Takahiro Sensei wali kelas Jungkook.

"Baik lah ayo pergi"

Di Pulau Tashirojima

Jungkook bersama dua orang gurunya disambut oleh gerombolan kucing. Astagaaaaa, Jungkook sangat gemes melihatnya. Jungkook malah kejar-kejaran dengan gerombolan kucing itu. Jungkook asik sendiri, Sensei Akiko dan Sensei Takahiro hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Takahiro sensei menelpon seseorang dan memanggil Jungkook. Jungkook sedih karena acara mainnya terganggu. Jungkook mengikuti kedua gurunya pergi ke rumah barunya. Karena Jungkook orang baru. Jungkook nggak boleh tinggal sendirian, dia harus tinggal bersama orang tua yang bisa mengawasinya.

Mereka sampai ke rumah keluarga Natsume, sepasang suami istri lansia. Tanah mereka sangat luas sampai-sampai ada pohon sakura di depan rumahnya. Jungkook kaget rumah nuansa jepang klasik dan ada kolam dengan air yang mengalir di bambu seperti kran yang biasa digunakan. Mereka mengetuk pintu.

"Konnichiwa~" Sapa Akiko dan Takahiro Sensei.

"Konnichiwa~" Balas Nenek "Ayo masuk?"

"Maaf menggangu. Sebenarnya kedatangan kami ke sini sesuai perbincangan kemarin, Bu" Kata Akiko Sensei. "Jungkook ingin tinggal di pulau. Anak kota ini agak aneh hahahaha"

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagian kami hanya tinggal berdua di rumah ini" Jawab Nenek.

"Tapi, kadang-kadang kami tinggal bertiga. Jungkook pasti senang disini. Walau agak membosankan" Timpal Kakek.

"Tidak kok Obaachan dan Ojiisan. Jungkook akan senang tinggal disini. Jungkook akan jadi anak baik" Jawab Jungkook tersenyum kelinci.

"Jungkook kawaiiii" Kata Nenek tersenyum dan Kakek mengiyakan.

"Nah, kalau begitu kami permisi dulu" Kata Akiko sensei.

"Baik-baik sama nenek dan kakek natsume, Jungkook. Oh, ya nanti Taetae akan mengunjungimu" Kata Takahiro Sensei. Jungkook mengangguk.

Tapi, tiba-tiba Jungkook ingat sesuatu. Jungkook kan gak tau siapa Taetae

"Nek, Taetae itu siapa?" Tanya Jungkook tiba-tiba.

"Taetae? Oh, dia anak remaja Korea juga. Pasti nanti Jungkook bisa berkomunikasi dengannya. Hanya saja anak itu agak dingin" Jawab nenek.

"Sebaiknya Jungkook coba ketemu dulu sama Taetae. Mungkin dia hanya dingin pada orang tua" Timpal Kakek.

"Masa iya?" Pikir Jungkook.

"Ayo Jungkook nenek antar ke kamar"

"Baik Obaachan"

Jungkook meletakkan koper dan ranselnya di Kamar. Kemudian memberikan oleh-oleh kepada Nenek dan Kakek. Jungkook minta izin main keluar dan Kakek sama Nenek mengizinkannya. Jungkook langsung main keluar gerbang rumah. Saat di jalan Jungkook ketemu dengan segerobolan Kucing. Jungkook langsung mengejar kecil kucing-kucing itu sambil melempar makanan. Namun kiranya Jungkook yang malah diserbu, karena kucing itu ingin mencoba makanan itu. Jungkook tertawa kegirangan. Hatinya yang galau hilang terbang entah kemana. Sungguh pilihan yang bagus pindah kesini. Akhirnya Jungkook capek juga. Ia mengistirahatkan diri duduk di rerumputan bersam segerombolan kucing. Ada yang duduk di paha Jungkook, beberapa di kaki Jungkook dan semua kucing mengitarinya.

"Capek juga ya. Main sama kalian, aku haus" Kata Jungkook pada kucing-kucing itu.

"Miaaaaw"

"Hei tangkap nih" Kata seseorang dari atas pohon tepat diatas Jungkook. "Tangkap yang benar jangan sampai kena kucing"

"Iya" Jawab Jungkook dan langsung menangkap air mineral itu.

Miaaaaaw miaaaw miaaaaw

Kucing-kucing itu seperti menyapa laki-laki yang diatas pohon. Laki-laki itu turun dari pohon. Kucing-kucing tersebut menyerbunya. Dia tersenyum sambil mengelus kucing-kucing itu.

"Dia sangat tampan" Ucap Jungkook dalam hati. Saking terpesonanya air mineral yang diminum Jungkook sedikit tumpah di dagunya.

"Miaaaw" Kata Kucing yang ada di pangkuan Jungkook.

"Hehehehe" Jungkook hanya bisa nyengir karena ketahuan ma Kucing lagi liatin cowok. "Terima kasih atas airnya. Siapa namamu?"

"Sebelum menanyakan orang lain, perkenalkan dirimu?" Ucapnya dingin masih mengelus kucing bergantian.

"Eh, maaaf. Namaku Jeon Jungkook panggil saja Jungkook"

"Kau orang korea ya? Kenapa disini?"

"Itu, exchange"

"Kenapa harus disini?"

"Ingin ketemu segerombolan kucing gemuk nan imut"

"Hah jawaban yang lucu"

" _Dia dingin sekali_ " Kata Jungkook dalam hati. Dia sedikit menunduk.

"Miaaaw" Kucing yang ada dipangkuan Jungkook menghiburnya sambil mengelus paha Jungkook.

"Jaga dirimu. Namaku Kim Taehyung. Orang disini memanggilku Taetae" Ucap Taehyung pergi.

"Taetae?! Tunggguuuuuuuuuuu Taehyung san? Taehyung senpaaaaai" Jungkook meneriaki namanya sepanjang jalan sambil mengejar Taehyung. Kookie masih memeluk erat kucing dipakuannya tadi. "Dia kemana ya?" Tanya Jungkook pada kucing-kucing yang masih mengikutinya.

"Miaaaaw" Kucing yang ada dipangkuan Jungkook tiba-tiba berlari dan Jungkook mengejarnya.

Namun oh, tidak ini rumah apa? Kenapa kucing banyak sekali? Jungkook kaget minta ampun. Jungkook membuka pintu pagar rumah tersebut. Banyak pepohonan di sekitar rumah itu, juga semak-semak belukar dan segerombolan kucing yang banyak lebih dari 30 ekor. Jungkook sangat terpesona dengan pemandangan para kucing yang banyak sampai tak melihat apa yang ia pijak. Jungkook tergelincir dan terperosot ke lubang yang besar. Astaga pikir Jungkook. Ini rumah atau apa banyak jebakannnya, untung saja bukan ranjau. Kalau ranjau Jungkook yakin kakinya sudah pontong sekarang.

BRAAAAK

Sreeet~

"Aaaaaaaah" Jungkook menjerit karena kakinya berdarah karena goresan dahan pohon yang besar. "Kakiku ngilu"

Terdengar suara meongan kucing-kucing dari atas lubang.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang masuk ke lubang tempat Jungkook terluka.

"Astaaaaga, apa yang kau lakukan huh?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Taehyung senpai?"

"Aku kan sudah bilang jaga dirimu. Kenapa sampai masuk kesini? Lihat sekarang kakimu terluka?"

Drrrrrrt Drrrrt

Smart phone Jungkook berbunyi. Ia merogoh sakunya dan melihat Seokjin Hyung menelpon. Jungkook mengangkat telpon tersebut. Tiba-tiba Taehyung mengendong Jungkook dipunggungnya dan memanjat lubang itu menggunakan tali yang telah dipersiapkannya sebelum masuk lubang.

"Ada apa Seokjin Hyung?" Tanya Jungkook yang menerima video call dari Seokjin.

"Ada apa? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya duluan. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Sedikit buruk Hyung" Jawab Jungkook melihat Taehyung yang masih mengendongnya. ' _Tapi nyaman_ ' Kata Jungkook dalam hati, kemudian tersenyum tipis dan hangat karena perlakuan Taehyung.

"Buruk kenapa?"

"Aku terjatuh ke lubang karena mengejar kucing"

"Yaaaakh, pabo! Apa yang kau lakukan pantesan dari tadi videonya goyang. Sekarang kau sedang memanjatkah?"

"Bukan aku sedang ditolong Taehyung senpai. Ia menggendongku Hyung"

Seokjin melihat Jungkook tersipu malu.

"Aku ingin liat orangnya" Perintah Jin.

Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai diluar lubang, duduk ditengah rerumputan. Tapi, Jungkook masih tetap berada digendongan Taehyung dan malah melingkar tangannya erat ke leher Taehyung. Taehyung sedikit kaget, karena Jungkook menghembuskan nafas ke leher Taehyung. Jungkook mengarahkan smart phonenya kedepan wajah mereka berdua.

"Ini dia Hyung"

"Tumben kau patuh sekali padaku" Kata Seokjin. Seokjin sedikit kaget melihat posisi mereka. Jungkook langsung menyembunyikan smart phonenya ke mukanya. Jungkook malu. Sedangkan Taehyung melihat kearah Jungkook intens. Jungkook jadi blushing.

"Sudah ya Hyung" Kata Jungkook.

"Kau mesra sekali. Seperti kau baik - baik saja. Apa kau sudah melupakan Ilhoon? Kau tidak trauma lagi?"

"Eeh, itu aku aku entah lah Hyung" Jawab Jungkook gundah. Entah kenapa Taehyung sedikit kesal. Tiba-tiba saja Taehyung mencium pipi Jungkook dengan sedikit lumatan. Jungkook langsung semerah apel.

"Yaaaaakh, makanya kau ingin ke miyagi ya Jungkook? Astaga kenapa kita berakhir dengan seme yang seperti itu. Kau Taehyung jaga adikku Jeon Jungkook! Awas kalau kau melukainnya" Kata Seokjin mengancam.

"Baik" Jawab Taehyung mengangguk sambil mengelus kepala Jungkook.

"Aaaah, tunggu Hyung bukan seperti ituuuuu. Aku ke Miyagi karna kucing~Hyuuuung" Teriak Jungkook tapi Seokjin sudah mematikan video callnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku masih menyukai Ilhoon Hyung" Kata Jungkook sedkit meninggi dan turun dari punggung Taehyung. Taehyung hanya menghela nafas dan pergi masuk ke rumah.

"Kenapa si baka itu, neko-chan" Kata Jungkook memegang kedua pipinya. Tiba-tiba Taehyung datang dan membuka celana Jungkook. Jungkook kaget

"Errooooooo" Teriak Jungkook.

Tapi celananya sudah pergi entah kemana. Taehyung membersihkan luka Jungkook dengan rifanol. Setelah bersih, Tae mengambil kasa dan mengoleskan obat antiseptik ke luka jungkook. Kemudian menutupnya dengan kasa, sebelumnya ia memotong hansaplas gulung menjadi dua bagian dengan panjang yang sama, dipotong lagi dua bagian sampai menjadi empat bagian. Lalu, kasa tadi direkat dengan hansaplas gulung tadi. Jungkook sedikt mengernyit karena perih. Selanjut Taehyung mengambil celana pendek selutut dan memasangnya ke Jungkook. Entah kenapa Jungkook pasrah saja. Wajah mereka berdua sangat dekat sekarang. Jungkook melihat ke arah wajah Taehyung yang tampan. Ia melihat detil raut wajah Taehyung.

"Apa kau masih benar-benar menyukai Ilhoon?" Tanya Taehyung yang membalas pandangan Jungkook. Pekerjaannya sudah selesai di bawah sana. "Jungkookie, kau masih saja menatapku? Apa kau mau aku cium?"

Jungkook memalingkan wajahnya. "Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh. Dasar Aneeh!"

"Semua orang memang bilang seperti itu. Sepertinya kau tak sesuai dengan pikiranku" Taehyung berdiri dan pergi.

Entah kenapa Jungkook merasa tak enakan hati dan tak mau ditinggal Taehyung. "Taehyung senpai, jangan tinggalkan akuuuuuu" Teriak Jungkook setengah berdiri.

Taehyung berbalik dan melihat Jungkoook yang sedikit kesulitan berjalan.

"Aku tidak boleh mencintainya. Dia juniorku. Semua orang akan menjauhinya" Pikir Taehyung dalam hati.

"Taetae Senpai" Kata Jungkook sambil berjalan pelan. Taehyung berlari dan membridal style Jungkook. Jungkook kaget.

" _Apa orang disampingnya ini sangat mencintainya? Walau pun dingin dan aneh. Apa sudah waktunya bagiku untuk move on? Tapi, aku sangat takut ditinggal pergi_ _"_ Pikir Jungkook dalam hati. "Jangan pergi" Kata Jungkook lirih dan Taehyung mendengarnya jelas.

Taehyung membaringnya di sofa. Entah kenapa Jungkook sangat mengantuk dan tertidur. Taehyung hanya melihat wajah Jungkook lalu mengelus surainya sampai pipi Jungkook. Jungkook mengeliat walau ia merasa sangat nyaman saat pipinya disentuh. Taehyung merasa ia tak bisa menepis perasaanya. Saat senseinya melihat foto Jungkook. Taehyung sudah menyukai senyumnya. Apa lagi Taehyung yang masih berkewarga negaraan Korea sehingga dia harus membimbing dan membantu Jungkook menyesuaikan diri. Jungkook sepertinya sudah tau dia orang korea karena ia menggunakan bahasa korea dan sedikit bahasa jepang untuk panggilan Taehyung. Taehyung mulai ngantuk. Jungkook yang tidur menyamping sambil menyandar punggungnya ke sofa, sehingga menyisakan tempat untuk Taehyung bisa tidur disana. Karena Taehyung mengantuk, ia membaringkan dirinya tidur diatas sofa bersama Jungkook. Taehyung memeluk pinggang Jungkook posesif dan menyatukan jidat dan hidung mereka. Hanya berjarak beberapa senti bibir meraka pasti bisa menempel.

Hari hujan lebat sore itu sehingga Jungkook mulai membalas pelukan Taehyung untuk mencari kehangatan. Betisnya yang terekspos sedikit kedinginan. Ntah kenapa kaki taehyung juga ikutan memeluk kaki jungkook agar tak kedinginan. Jungkook tidak merasa dingin lagi malah nyaman dan hangat. Ia tersenyum dan menyembunyikan kepalanya diantara leher Taehyung. Namun Taehyung membuat wajah Jungkook menempel lagi dengan jidat dan Hidung Taehyung. Sudah hampir mereka tidur empat jam. Jungkook terbangun dan membuka mata perlahan. Jungkook kaget karena Taehyung sangat dekat dengannya dari muka, tangan sampai kaki mereka. Jungkook ingin melepaskan pelukan Taehyung karena kakinya yang terluka dipeluk oleh kaki Taehyung. Tapi ia mengurung niatnya. Jungkook melihat wajah Taehyung detil. Jungkook merasa Taehyung sangat tampan saat tidur. Tiba-tiba Taehyung membuka matanya. Tidak Jungkook salah, Taehyung sangat sangat tampan saat membuka matanya setelah tidur. Jungkook melonggo dan membuka sedikit mulutnya.

Taehyung tak bisa untuk tidak mencium Jungkook sekarang. Pertahanannya runtuh. Taehyung memajukan mukanya kearah Jungkook yang terpesona. Taehyung langsung mencium Jungkook dengan lembut. Mata Jungkook melebar kaget berbeda dengan Taehyung yang menikmatinya sambil memejamkan mata. Jungkook benar-benar ingin lepas tapi tubuhnya mengkhianati Jungkook. Jungkook juga ikutan memejamkan mata untuk menikmati ciuman Taehyung. Taehyung tidak menyianyiakan waktu dan menyelinapkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Jungkook yang sedikit terbuka. Ia mengabsen gigi dan langit-langit Jungkook. Kemudian mengajak dansa lidah Jungkook. Jungkook yang bodoh sekaligus keenakan malah meladeni lidah Taehyung. Walaupun taehyung masih mendominasi dan mengajaknya bermain lebih lama. Sungguh Jungkook ingin menghirup udara dan sedikit mendorong dada Taehyung. Saliva mereka berdua mengantung. Jungkook mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Taehyung menjilat saliva itu dan melumat dagu sampai ke bibir Jungkook. Sungguh Jungkook kehilangan akalnya.

"I love you, Kookie" Bisik Taehyung dengan suara husky.

Jungkook sedikit berpikir. Apa dia benar -benar menyukai Taehyung? Pikirnya dalam hati.

Taehyung bisa melihat Jungkook yang ragu padanya. Tae menjilat leher Jungkook, melumat dan mengigitnya. Jungkook benar-benar keenakan dan mendesahkan nama Taehyung dengan merdu.

"Taetae, I love you too" Jawab Jungkook mukanya benar-benar merah sekarang. Taehyung tersenyum dan mencium nipple Jungkook satu persatu, juga sesuatu yang berada diselangkangan Jungkook.

Taehyung menjauhkan dirinya dari Jungkook dan mengelus surainya. "Apa kau benar-benar mudah ditaklukan seperti ini?"

Jungkook hanya mengganguk pelan sambil menundukan kepala.

"Sekarang rekam setiap sentuhanku Jungkookie. Kau hanya boleh melihatku dan mendesah karenaku" Kata Taehyung menatap Jungkook intens.

" _Mati kau Jungkook_ _"_ Pikir Jungkook dalam hati. "Baiklah, Taetae" Jawab Jungkook.

"Kau sekarang jadi kekasihku. Tenang saja aku akan menjaga dan melindungimu. Maafkan, aku yang mesum ini ya Jungkookie?" Tanya Taehyung, wajahnya sedikit murung dan sedih.

Jungkook benar-benar kaget karena selama ini, semua orang yang tau penyakit Jungkook selalu jijik padanya. Tapi, laki-laki ini dengan tulus mencintai Jungkook. Menolongnya dan menjaganya. Entah kenapa Jungkook menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia ingat bagaimana ia ditolak oleh Ilhoon cowo yang membuat orientasinya menyimpang.

Taehyung panik minta ampun melihat Jungkook menangis. Ia tak hentinya menghapus air mata Jungkook dan mengelus punggungnya.

"Aku jahat ya? Aku kasar ya? Maafkan aku Jungkookie. Apa aku melukaimu? Memaksamu untuk mencintaiku?" Beribu pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Taehyung.

Jungkook menggeleng kuat dan menatap Taehyung. "Tidak aku hanya terharu. Karena kita sepasang kekasih sekarang, kau tak boleh meninggalkanku. Apa-pun alasannya" Jawab Jungkook menatap Taehyung.

"Ok, love Kookie" Kata Taehyung memeluknya erat.

 _Bukannya seharusnya kita saling mengenal satu sama lain?_

 _Atau hanya karena sentuhanmu yang memabukkan?_

 **~ .Perasaan~**

 **TBC or END**

Alohaaaaaaaa!

Maaf aku malah membuat ff baru. Belum juga melanjutin ffku yang lain Love me right? I need you! Reallly~ Soalnya sejak Tao mau keluar dari EXO dan ngeluarin single. Aku sedikit ngambek ma Tao hehehehe

Tapi sekanrang nggak sih. Cuma bingung aja mau nerusin ffnya. Lagian ffnya juga nggak banyak yang ngeriew -.-

Oh, ya sebaiknya ff ni gimana ya dilanjutkan atau end aja. Mohon reviewnya, soalnya aku kurang semangat akhir2 ini

Makasiiiiiih

 **Review Please?**


End file.
